One shots!
by LM3ALLEM
Summary: Just a collection of really small one-shots that I have written for the Walking Dead video game. From Slender to Nuke! (I'll make sure to write more!)
1. The Eight Pages

**Hey! Thanks for clicking on this story and considering reading it! Hope you all enjoy!**

Clementine's P.O.V

"Alright Clem, just get some sleep. Nick and Pete will be taking you out to the fish traps in the morning." Luke said as I walked into the living room of the cabin. There was a nice spread of sheets and pillows on one of the sofas that's meant for me. I let out a sigh and got comfy on the sofa, before Luke left the room he blew out the candles and said, "Good night, Clem." Before walking up to his bedroom. I heard the soft click of the lock and the sound of him getting into bed, it was the only thing I could really hear, everything else was silent. Well, mostly silent, I could hear this drumming sound. It sounded like the drums were getting louder and closer, I shrugged it off and shut my eyes. Ready for a good nights rest, little did I know that this was going to be one of the longest nights of my life.

* * *

*Scratch* *Scratch*

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of scratching, I was still tucked in on the sofa, I could tell it was still nighttime because of the darkness of the other side of the window pane. Everything looked the same as when I went to bed, except for a flashlight resting on the coffee table in front of me. I don't remember it being there when I went to bed, _that's odd._

Maybe one of the group members woke up and possibly left the flashlight here, maybe whoever it was is still awake. I reached over and grabbed it, warm. It's been used recently. I flick the switch, causing the room to be fully seen. I take a look around from where I sat, the light moves from corner to corner, wall to wall.

I look back over to the wall in front of me and lead the light up to the ceiling, my heart skips a beat. On the wall there was what looked like charcoal, it was rough, scratched into the wallpaper even. It was a picture, the rough lines of charcoal came together to form a stick figure man, surrounded by trees. Questions filled my head, I felt scared. The picture had a sinister feel to it, whoever drew it must've been extremely tall, the picture was high up on the wall.

That explains the scratching that woke me up, but that only means that whoever drew this was just in the room with me about two minutes ago. The thought sent chills down my back and made the hairs on my arms stand up. I needed to show the rest of the group this. With that I quickly got up off the couch and was guided by the light of the flashlight to Luke's room. I remember him locking the door last night, but the door was wide open.

I gasp as I shine the flashlight around the rest of the room. The dressers and cabinets are knocked over on the floor with clothes and _paper?_ surrounding them. I take a few hesitated steps into the room and take a better look around. There were splashes of blood on the floor and even more paper, which looked like it had writing on it.

I dreaded to think about what happened to Luke, I kneel down a pick up a sheet of paper. It said, _find the pages...find all eight pages...Clem you need to find the pages..or you'll end up like us_, underneath the writing was picture of the cabin group. Everyone was there, I can guess what happened to them all based on how the picture looks.

Black X's covered each members eyes, showing that they were all dead. I couldn't believe this, I was up and talking to them just last night. No, no..I shook my head in disbelief. They can't be dead, and if they were dead how could they have wrote this note? I wasn't really close to any members of the group because, after all I just met them yesterday. I noticed that the writing was in charcoal. What does it mean by eight pages?

I folded up the paper and placed it in my pocket. I know I'm dealing with some dark stuff now, to stay alive it says I have to find these eight pages. I snooped around a bit more for any more clues, hints, or tracks. If the cabin group was dead, they must've left behind some sort of trace. There was a lone sheet of paper just laying on Luke's bed, it looked a bit suspicious, so I picked it up and read it.

It was a drawing (Still in charcoal) of the cabin and the woods surrounding it. There was an arrow showing that I need to go into the woods. This is insane. What are these 'pages'? Why do I need to find them? Who killed the cabin group? Where are their bodies? Who drew the drawing in the living room? Why am I still alive?

The paper says go into the woods, as stupid as this sounds, I might find some answers out there. There might be walkers, but I have a feeling I won't be running from _them_. I cautiously walked out of the room and made my way to the front door. Before I turned the knob I heard some leaves crunching outside, I quickly dashed over to the window.

Nothing. "Damn it." I said angrily and walked back over to the door. Whoever it was out there was stalking me. Or worse, playing with me. Fear flooded my veins as I stepped out into the chill air. I still had my flashlight, but it was loosing battery fast.

I was scared. I could feel right arm trembling in fear and in my left I clutched the flashlight tightly. I took a deep breath and walked into the darkness of the forest. The flashlight light led me away from the cabin, after about what seemed like an hour, I stopped and changed directions.

I knew I was going to get lost, but right now, that was the least of my worries.

After about another five minutes I came across a building, built up on bricks and plaster. I suddenly stopped in my path, there was a presence here, I could feel it, and it was right behind me. I didn't dare to turn around, but instead I sprinted to the building.

As I ran through the door I caught a glimpse of the _presence.. _A tall man in a tuxedo, with a red tie and no…face. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I didn't understand what was happening, how could this happening?

This entire thing seemed like a nightmare, except this was real. Fear flooded my veins and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest.

I'm not giving up.

I got up off the wall I was leaning on and adventured through the building, I took a turn and found myself in a dark, creepy, hallway. One shaking step after another, I walked down the hallway. Even with the flashlight showing the way, I was scared shitless.

At the end of the hallway was a door, I put my shaking left hand on the knob and pushed it open. Blood covered the walls, papers scattered on the floor and broken glass. I walked in and to my horror I find a very familiar figure leaning on the wall.

It was Nick, his eyes were gauged out with black X's on them. I felt sick, I clutched my stomach as I took a few more steps closer to him. I reached out my arm and placed two of my fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

Nothing. Nick was dead. His brain wasn't destroyed which lead me to the question of, _How is he not a walker?_ Well, I didn't have the answer.

My eyes trailed down from his head to his hand that was clutching a piece of paper. I yanked it out of his tightly gripped hand and read what it said, _Always watches..No eyes._ Underneath the writing was a poorly sketched out head with X's on where the eyes should be. The writing and the drawing was done in the familiar charcoal. I let out a shaky breath and placed the paper in my pocket.

*SCRATCH*

I jumped at the sound, my head snapped in the direction of the sound, which was right above Nicks head. _1/8 pages collected_ was written in charcoal right above Nicks head, In large letters.

"Is this some sort of game?" I muttered angrily as I stood up to get a better look at the writing.

*CREAK*

The floorboards in the hallway creaked, that could only mean one thing. Someone was walking towards me. I didn't want to stick around to find out. There was only one way out of this room without exiting through the hallway.

The window was broken open and the drop was only a couple of feet. I got up and stood on the window still.

I jumped and landed hard on my feet, I didn't care about the pain. I needed to get out of there. Tree after tree I passed as I continued running through the forest. Once out of breath I stopped and leaned on a nearby tree.

After about a minute or so later, I was ready to get up and running. It seems I don't have to go very far for the next page, there sat the body of Alvin resting against a tree with the next note right above his head.

His eyes were gauged out as well, with the same black X's covering his eyes. He was dead as well, with brain intact. I took a deep breath and grabbed the paper from above him, _Help Me_ the paper had written on it.

Surprise, surprise. On the tree trunk there was now,_ 2/8 pages collected._

**(I'm gonna speed things up a bit.)**

For the next few hours I was wandering around, in search of the other pages. Every time I found one, a cabin group member was there. Dead of course. I found Rebecca in an burnt down house, Sarah in a car, Pete in the back of a truck, and Carlos beside a boulder.

Each one of them had a page, and each one of them had their eyes gauged out with the same black X's covering each eye. I had a couple run ins with the presence I now call _The slender man_. The no faced demon almost got me a couple of times.

I always managed to get away though, the fear I had when I left the cabin was still with me, and getting stronger. I was shaking more now then I did when I left.

What happens when I find all eight pages? It would be too good to be true if Slender just let me go. I had two pages left to find, but only one more cabin group member to find. Luke, Luke was definitely my favorite member out of all of them.

He didn't believe me about the dog bite at first, but he made it up to me later. He was kind, funny, and caring. I let out a sad sigh and continued running through the trees.

I couldn't look behind me, that's something I've learned. _Don't look or it takes you._ I found that note with Sarah awhile ago. Slender was probably only a couple feet away from me, _It's okay Clem, just don't look at him _I thought to myself. I continued running until I came across an abandoned house, this one however was intact. I stepped inside, ready for the worst. I dreaded to think that the seventh page is here.

But that also means that Luke is here as well. After finishing searching the bottom portion of the house, I went up the stairs to be greeted by another creepy hallway.

There was two doors on each side, I checked three of them and proceeded to open the next door.

*Cough Cough*

Someone is in there! Someone alive, I burst through the door and took a quick look around. Papers stapled to the walls, but these were copies of the pages I've been finding out in the woods, not the originals.

*Cough Cough*

I turn and see, Luke. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and skin pale, but alive. I walked over and kneeled by him, "Clem.." He wheezed, I clutched his hand in mine and he squeezed it.

"He's coming for me…Clem take the page and go.." He rasped, opening his eyes and staring straight into mine. I sadly nodded and wrapped my arms around Luke for a hug, which he returned.

I pulled away and took the page that was resting next to Luke's side, _Leave me alone_ it said. I folded the paper and placed it with the others in my pocket, and of course on the wall there said,_ 7/8 pages collected._ Like the room Nick was in, the only exit was through the window, I didn't exactly want to meet Slender in the hallway or downstairs.

The drop was larger than the last one, but before I jumped, I turned around and got another look at the tired body of Luke. "Goodbye Luke." I said loud enough for him to hear me, with that now said, I turned back around and jumped.

Landing on my arm that was holding the flashlight, and the same arm that Sam bit me on, I cried out in pain. I looked down at my arm and saw the stitches were pulled and some glass shards sticking out of it.

"Fuck!" I muttered angrily as blood began to ooze out, I needed to keep moving. I started taking a few painful steps away from the house.

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard Luke scream out, I felt sadness tear away at me, but I knew I needed to keep going. So that's exactly what I did, I ran, I needed just one more page to find. I could hear drums, the same drums I heard when I went to bed a few hours ago.

Except theses drums were louder, and getting even louder. They sounded like they were getting closer, Slender. He's coming. Slender is coming.

My flashlight was broken, so I had no idea where I was going. I was lucky I didn't trip on a stump or run into something.

Finally, a familiar structure could be seen. The cabin, without hesitation I made a dash for the door that I left open, I quickly slammed it shut and back away from it. I didn't dare take a look to see what was behind it.

I turn back around from the door and see the last page…just laying right there on the floor…. I picked it up and read it. _This page is for you…_ It said, I took a second to process what it meant, this page is for me…I'm going to end up like the rest of the cabin group. Written in blood on the floor,_ 8/8 pages collected._

Before I could react I heard the sound of the door opening. Without thinking, I turn around to be staring right at the Slender man.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

*GASP*

My eyes open and rays of sunlight shine on my face, causing my eyes to shut again. I block out the sun with my hand and look around at my surroundings. I was in the living room of the cabin. My entire body was covered in sweat and I was breathing hard.

I was on the sofa with all the blankets and pillows on the floor. _One hell of a nightmare _I thought to myself. "Clem, you okay?" I heard a voice say behind me, I turn around and see the worried face of Luke. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

He nods and walks away, It was all a dream, It was all a nightmare. I'm alive, the rest of the group is alive, no sign of slender anywhere. I let out a thankful laugh and just took that moment to appreciate life.

After a second of being thankful, I shift in my spot on the sofa and feel something in my pocket...I reach my hand deep in the pocket and pull out a sheet of...paper.

I uncrumpled it and read what it said.

_Its never over._

* * *

**_There ya go! Hope you all enjoyed! This my first kinda major One-shot that I've written, I don't expect many reviews, but anyways, thanks for reading!_**

**_~GHOST_**


	2. Nuke It!

**A/N: This is a nuke story written for peanutfangirl.**

"Nick, come on man." Luke said annoyed, Nick had been kicking his ass in call of duty, four rounds straight. "What? Are you annoyed that I'm so good at this game?" Nick asked smirking at him from his beanbag chair. Luke let out an irritated sigh and continued playing. Nick was enjoying this greatly, laughing his ass off every time he got another score streak, while Luke on the other had looked like he was going to break the controller in two. A few seconds later, something Nick would call magical happened. Luke finally got a kill, he stood up off his chair and yelled out, "YES, EAT ON THAT NICK! YOU FUCKIN ATE THAT BULLET!" Luke was obviously very happy, while Nick was staring at him unamused. Luke walked over to Nick, about to yell in his face about how good he is, but tripped on the bean bag. That caused Luke to fall on top of Nick, with their lips touching. It was true that Nick developed a crush on Luke, but he didn't know that Luke felt the same way about him. Luke was about to pull away, but was stopped when Nick began to kiss back. After a few seconds of that, Luke pulled away, out of breath. They stared into each others eyes for a second and both said at the same time,"Do you wanna be more than just friends?" They looked at each other a bit shocked at first but then said at the same time, like it was rehearsed, "Yes."

* * *

**Dear Molly(peanutfangirl),**

**You might consider this to be overkill, especially after Emily writing you a CLUKE one-shot. I had some spare time and I noticed that you just started shipping NUKE, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to write a NUKE one-shot with me, but I thought it would be nicer if I kept it as a surprise! I know I already gave you a gift CLUKE digital art, but I felt like you deserved more of a gift than that, after all, you're the reason why I'm writing stories. Luv ya girly, I couldn't thank you enough! **

**HUGS AND KISSES FOREVER MY ULTIMATE UNICORN!**


	3. I'd Come Back for You

I-I couldn't do this anymore. I can't pretend like all this stuff around me doesn't phase me, It hurts to pretend. I'm mentally breaking down and this was the last straw, Luke had just died. He was my friend, family and a brother like figure to me.

I let out a sob, my legs were pulled close to my chest and my head resting between them. The crackling of the fire in front of me did nothing to drown out the sobs. I told everyone I was fine, so they left me in here to get warmed up.

"Mom, Dad, Lee, Luke, I'm sorry! It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!" I said with in sniffles, I knew I was talking to thin air, but I just hopped that wherever they are now they can forgive me.

I knew I couldn't go on like this, I can't. My nose and cheeks were burning, and my stomach was in pain from all of my sobbing. I then knew what I had to do.

I got up with hot tears stained on my face, I then walked outside into the cold. I didn't care anymore, I looked ahead of me and saw the lake. The same lake Luke died in, I could see where he fell in even though my vision was blurred with tears.

I reached behind me and grabbed my gun, I let out a large sob and slowly raised it to my head. "I'm sorry everyone, I'm not that little girl you always thought I was, I'm not strong or tough. I'm weak and broken," I took a deep breath and placed my finger on the trigger.

"Luke, I said I'd come back for you, and I will keep my word."

_BAM!_


	4. Carnival

**LUKE**  
**AGE:11**

**7.5 YEARS TILL FIRST OUTBREAK**

* * *

"Nick stop being such a baby!" I called out annoyed as I got in line for the_ Ring of Fire, _basically the ride was just a huge loop, it takes you upside down, now that sounds fun. "I'm not a baby! I just ate some food! I'm not going on a ride like that now or I'll throw up!" Nick called back.

"Just admit it dude, you're a huge chicken." I said then making a chicken noise. "Fine! I'll go! Just because I'm not a chicken! And If I throw up Its gonna be on you!" Nick said walking over to the line, pointing his finger at me.

"Hey, It'll be fun, and when we get back to school we can tell everyone that we went on this." I said imagining the looks on everyone's faces, "I'll rub it right in David's face!" Nick said excited.

David always made fun of Nick, I'm glad he can now show him who's the baby. I looked up to see the new set of riders boarding, Nick and I were gonna get on next. I turned back around to Nick, he was shaking in fear.

"Come on on dude, once we finish riding it you'll know it's not scary." I said reassuring him, "Okay, okay, I can do this, I can do this." I heard Nick mutter under his breath.

"WHOOOO!" I heard some dude having a good time on the ride, "See he's not afraid." I said turning back around to Nick, he looked kinda relived to hear that. He nodded and looked back up at the ride.

Finally the ride came to a stop and all the passengers exited their seats. "Come on dude lets go!" I yelled with excitement flooding my veins, "..alright." Nick said. The ride operator opened the gate and let us in, I ran up to the front seat, slowly followed by Nick.

"This is gonna suck." Nick said getting into the seat next to mine, "It is not gonna suck Nick." I said glaring at him. I buckled my restraint, Nick then did as well.

_Attention all riders, the countdown begins, 3..2..1.._

"AHHHHHHHH! LUKE YOU DICK!"

**A/N How was that for the first one-shot? Let me know if you want more!**


	5. New Friend

**CLEMENTINE**

**AGE:10**

**6.5 YEARS TILL FIRST OUTBREAK**

* * *

"Now sweetie I want you to make some friends, there are plenty of kids in this neighborhood and I think you would fit in very well." Mom said while washing some dishes in our new house. We just moved here from L.A. and Mom keeps bugging me about making new friends like right now.

I wasn't really big on making friends, I kinda liked solitude. I knew mom wasn't gonna leave me alone until I go outside and talk to someone, so I let out a sigh and said,"Fine."

With that I put on my old hoodie and walked outside, I looked around and just across the street there was a girl sitting alone on a bench. She look pretty lonely and since I'm a nice person I walked across the street carefully, for cars, and walked up to the girl.

I noticed she had been crying and had tear stains on her face, "You okay?" I asked as she continued to look down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world, she looked up at me with her eyes red and puffy.

"No." She said, she continued to look at me, I then felt the need to help her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Some kids down the street bully me, why do people have to be so mean?"

"I know what It's like to be bullied." I said remembering at my old school how people used to call me names.

"Really?" She said not believing what just came out of my mouth. With that I took a seat right next to her on the bench. "Some kids a my old school used to call me names like, retard, idiot, loser, the list goes on." I said remembering all the days I spent locked in my room crying.

"Those are some of the names the kids down there call me." She said looking down the street to the kids playing basketball in their front yard. "Ehh, ignore them, as long as you got a friend that has your back you're gonna be just fine." I said.

"Will..you be my friend?" She said whipping away some of the tears rolling down her cheeks, I was kinda surprised to hear that, but my mom wants me to make friends, she needs a friend. _It will probably be worth it to have some one to talk to, _I thought to myself. "Sure." I said smiling at her.

"Whats your name?" She asked smiling back at me, "Clementine, you?"

"Names Riley, little fruit."

* * *

**A/N Now you know how Clementine meets Riley! Make sure to review! **


	6. Gates to hell

Today was the day. The day I've been preparing for. All the training, all the blood and sweat add up to this. Sirens and alarms going off in my ears, the sounds of my fellow team mates breathing heavily around me. We're all nervous, excited, and scared at the same time.

It's only a matter of minutes till we land, the time of our lives. A little turbulence could be felt but I didn't care, I could hear Nick whispering something out of a bible, his hands tightly clutched on the lapels of his supply bag. Sweat seeped out of every pore on his face. I felt just a bit bad for him, but at the same time I wanted to hear him cry like a little girl.

Luke, on the other hand, looked excited. His foot tapping against the metal floor anxiously, he was always looking forward to missions, no matter how bad the situation was. I would see him happily putting on his heavy gear back at the hangers at base.

This is my first time going out on one of these missions, I was finally old enough and strong enough. You have to be at least eighteen to make it into one of these squads. I was lucky and got into squad bravo, the same group Nick and Luke are in. Anyways, I turned eighteen two weeks ago, the memories of firecrackers and my friends cheering for me flashed before my eyes.

As if I was dying and my life was flashing before my eyes. "Hey, you alright solider?" Luke asks, nudging my in the arm with his AK-12, snapping me out of my thoughts. He smirks, teasing me, he always wanted to mess with me. I swear one of these days I'm gonna get him back with something, something that will cause the whole squad to laugh in his face.

"I'm just fine, Commander." I say, tossing him the same smirk, he laughs and scans my gear before returning back to my eyes. "I don't think I'm going get used to you wearing military gear, it seems like just yesterday that you were turning twelve."

Luke was always one for making me feel old, or making himself feel old. I don't know why he does it, but I can never stop him from doing it, all I can do is remind him that I'm not twelve.

"But I just turned eighteen two weeks ago, Luke, I'm not twelve anymore." He gives me a look of understanding, "It's just going to take me time to get used to." After a moment of just listening to the engines, Luke decides to open his mouth once again. "Nick, would you calm down? We're gonna be fine."

Nick stops his praying and turns to Luke, staring right past me, I stood between them, they're probably gonna argue.

Like they always do. They're best friends, but they annoy each other all the bloody time. Nick gives Luke his famous glare saying, _Fuck off, asshole_.

Luke glares back, "We might all die on this mission-" "Yeah? And? Being scared makes you stupid and stupid gets you killed, take it easy, Nick." Luke snarls, cutting Nick off mid sentence.

"I'm not scared, I just worry that someone won't make it." Nick says, eyes trailing down to...me?! He's worried that I won't survive, you're kidding me.

Luke notices, "Nick, Clem is gonna be just fine. Have you seen her in combat? She got in this squad for a reason, if anything, she could probably handle a job like this single handily." Luke says.

I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling, he believes in me. He doesn't underestimate me, he knows what I'm capable of. He used to observe me while I trained, always waited by the gym door with a bottle of water for me when I finished.

"Beginners luck." Nick says, then turns and looks the other direction, avoiding the glares coming off of our faces. "Just ignore him."

"Is he always like this?" I ask, whenever Nick gets back to base, he heads to the pub down my street and gets drunk. Really drunk. Sometimes I would see him wandering down the sidewalk with a bottle of vodka tightly clutched in one of his hands.

His hat would be on backwards and hair all in his face, covering his bright blue eyes. Sarah would usually have to take him home. Right now he probably has a flask on him.

"Uh, yeah." Luke answers, scratching the back of his head when he did. Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I could see commander Metais making his way the front of the aircraft.

His badges and tags reflecting in the artificial light above us, hair slicked back in his helmet, and camouflage paint shrouded his determined face.

He doesn't need paint for this, we're not going to war. Clanking and clinking of his guns and knifes silenced the room. Everyone directed their attention to him.

"Alright! In exactly two minutes we land at the CDC, we get in and find any thing that could be useful for a cure! Once we do, we get the hell outta there and head home!" He barks, I bet some of his spit made it to the back of the aircraft.

He was like a bulldog, I guess that's why a lot of people call him that.

"WE ALL KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!?"

"U-RAH!"

"ARE WE READY?!"

"U-RAH!"

"LETS GO!"

The large doors open and I'm almost blinded by moonlight, my eyes adjust after a second and I can see the abandoned CDC just ahead of us. The cool air hits my skin and I try and hold back a shiver.

Windows broken and busted, rust covered the metal structures and pillars by the building, leaves blew around inside and outside of the CDC. Walkers came out of their places and headed towards us, limping and snarling as they went.

Probably around fifty at the least, nothing we can't handle. "GO GO GO!" I hear Metais shouting, but it sounds like echoes in my ears, almost completely drowned out by the avalanche of bullets heading towards the walkers.

I raised my gun to take on the walkers, but someone always killed it before I could. Once the area was clear of the dead, the squad followed commander Metais into the CDC, jumping over broken glass and rotted corpses.

The smell was immense, clogging up my nose and almost making me gag. I've smelled worse, but I never got used to it, well, my nose didn't.

This mission should be easy peasy, all the doors are knocked down or decayed to shit, we'll get the the labs in no time. Skid marks from our boots laced the hallways, we're going at speed that didn't really seem possible in a place like this.

We ran past walkers, but they fell to the ground as we went, coming in like rockets, anything that gets in our way gets destroyed.

The hallways were a plain green and grey color, lacking any character at all. We were getting so deep into the building that these areas almost seemed untouched by the dead. Flashlights from our helmets and hats lit up the path.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nick checking his ammo cartridges, making sure they were filled and taking his gun off safety, dumbass.

Luke has his gun raised, aiming down the sights and finger hovering just above the trigger. Eyes scanning every detail of the hallway.

"Alright! Slow down everyone, keep a steady pace, lets take this easy." Metais commands, his call echoing down the long hallway.

"Clem, we're already halfway through the mission, it's gonna be real easy from now on." Luke says, speeding his pace up a bit so he could walk next to me. He smiles down at me, we probably should be focusing our attention to the front, but I couldn't help it.

I smiled back, "Wait, that was the hard part? That was easy!" I say, it really wasn't hard at all, we ran and killed walkers. Seems like what we've been doing our entire lives, it ain't anything new.

"Well, there's harder missions that I've been on, mostly stealth though." He says, stealth is the hardest. I've done enough of that shit training to know that, crawling through air vents, taking out enemies from behind, they all take time to learn. A lot of frustration.

"Stealth sucks." "Tell me about it." A time of silence looms over us, the squad remained silent, not a word was uttered. I really want it to end, but I don't know a reasonable thing to say.

Nick pulls out a flask from a pocket that should be filled with nothing but ammo, but here he was breaking the rules to just have a taste of alcohol. Imagine the punishment Metias would give him, he would probably be kicked off the squad.

Nick takes a swig and puts the flask securely back in his pocket. He catches me looking at him and sends me a look of shock, oh, he doesn't want me to tell.

I'm not gonna rattle him out, it ain't what I do. I turn my attention away from him and back at Luke, who was cleaning the sharp bloody end of his machete.

The damn thing is years old, I've never seen him without it, I bet he has a name for it. The handle is worn to shit, but a thick layer of duck tape is keeping it together.

"You have a name for it yet?" I ask, he lets out a laugh and continues to clean the 'ancient' blade. "I was thinking about calling 'her' Lola or Lilly."

Lilly, just a memory, left behind in the beginning of all this, I've gotten over her departure, even though she might still be alive.

He wants it to start with a 'L', wow, classic. So original. "Since when was it a 'her'?" Luke's face goes into shock, I know what he's thinking, he's so fucking dirty!

"Need a woman in your life do you?" I ask, my voice barely audible through the held back laughter, then he gives me his glare. And I lost it, I couldn't hold back the laughter in, I had to cover my mouth since it was so loud.

Lukey needs a lady! That's what he needs! Jane has been very flirty with him, but what happened between them was just a quick fling, a one night stand.

A hot, angry feeling started to rise in my chest, just thinking about them together made me want to kick something- wait..Was I jealous? No! You can't be jealous of that whore, slut-"EVERYONE! ATTENTION UP FRONT!"

Metias captures our attention once again, he makes sure all eyes are glued on him before he continues, "Alright! You've had your fun, time to get to work, we get the supplies and get out!"

We all nod, like we were trained for, yes they made us learn when to 'salute' or say 'u-rah'. Total waste of my time. Before we enter the main testing rooms, Metias takes out his radio, shrouded in black spray paint and rust.

"Officer Rector, you copy?"

*Copy Metais*

"We've made it to the main testing chamber, testing chamber A."

They continue to send messages to each other, getting more and more to the point as they went along. The testing chamber. The entrance had two large metal plated doors, both were busted open, like something massive and incredibly strong burst through there.

It was almost scary to think what kind of animal or machine could have done that. A glow in the dark sign saying, 'Camber A, only staff may enter'. Well, we're breaking the rules, living life on the edge.

*Alright, we need as many compounds and other chemicals we can get, we're a step closer to finding the cure*

"Copy that"

*Well then, move your asses and get to work!*

Metais turns back to us and places the radio right back into it's holster. "You heard the lady, let's move!"

We all dashed in, backpacks and supply bags were opened up and placed on the ground near the entryway. Light from our flashlights engulfed the roof, brightening it.

Tubes and jars laid scattered on the floors or on the counter tops placed throughout the section. Broken glass cracked to an even further extent as we walked on top of it.

There's probably walkers hiding somewhere in here, keep our heads up high and guns ready. Wooden rotted out cabinets were aligned on the walls, holding what seemed untouched, chemicals.

I'm no scientist, but the people back at base are. They told us specifically to grab as many things as we could, since they didn't exactly know what they'd need.

Seems reasonable enough, I reach up to one of the higher cabinets and open it up to reveal the contents inside. Bottles filled with liquid substances in all sorts of colors were lined in what seemed like alphabetical order.

Half of the labels on the bottles had names that I couldn't even pronounce. Benzyplaraben, caffeine, carbamazepine, triclocarban..I grab them all and head back to one of the large supply bags, carefully placing them in a spot where they won't spill.

Some others in the squad did the same, but the rest kept a close lookout for any other walkers. "Grab as much as you can, I'm setting a timer for ten minutes, now move it maggots!" Metais yelled, taking a position by the door, keeping an eye out for any approaching walkers.

Ten minutes, okay, let's do this. I set my flashlight intensity higher as I walked towards a dilapidated hallway off to the side of the main room. The observation windows were completely destroyed, their tainted glass lacing the sides of the hallway, curiosity got me by the neck and I peaked through one of the windows.

A operating table stood alone in the center of the room, with a dead dog tied on the top of it, needles still imbedded neck. They tested on him, probably tested on a bunch of other dog as well.

It's sad, I've never really liked any dog ever since Sam, but it's cruel. Tying a living, breathing thing to a table and experimenting on them.

I continued to peak through the windows to see if there was anything useful, just more dead, decaying dogs. At the end of the hall stood a large vile of a red like liquid substance, unlike the other chemicals, this one wasn't labeled.

Sitting atop of a stack of chemistry books, alone. I carefully grasped it and started walking back to the supply bag, everything seemed to be going smoothly, nothing bad was happening, just good old- OH SHIT!

A walker from behind grabs onto my right arm, it tries to sink it's teeth into my flesh,"Get off you fucker!" I yell, I could hear the others rushing over, but I didn't want to look weak.

The Walker is so strong that it makes me drop the vile onto the ground. The red substance bubbles up turns into a strange white gas that fills the air. The Walker suddenly lets go of my arm and just stood still.

Absorbing the gases, walkers never let go of their prey. It was bizarre, this has never happened before. "What the hell?" I heard Nick say in the back, probably standing by the doorway, voice slurred from the alcohol.

The walkers eyes start to change into a different color, we were all dumbfounded at this, no one even raised their gun, I could, but my hand didn't seem to want to move the gun in anyway at all.

The eyes changed from a milky white to a glowing red, literally glowing. The Walker looking almost demonic, it then let out a higher pitched groan/shriek.

It isn't a walker anymore, it was something else, give it time and the other walkers will probably be like this too.

It's mutated.


	7. MESSAGE!

A/N: Hello my readers! You're probably wondering, _WHERE'S THE FUCKING CHAPTER!? _

Ehh, sorry, this ain't a chapter. I have released the very first chapter of 'THE MONSTERS WE'VE BECOME _REMASTERED' _If it ain't any better than the original...ThenfuckmystupidasslifeIsucksomuch+IamtheworstwriteronthissiteandIknowyouthinksotoo+Youareonlyreadingmybooksbecauseyouareboredandyouwanttolaughatsomeonesidioticness

Anyways, quite a few thank you's and shoutouts were given in the authors note :). Hope you all enjoy, if you even like the plot of the book.

_'Why so serious?'_

_~JOKER OUT!_


End file.
